Don't go
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: One-shot  Un aeropuerto, dos personas, una de ellas a punto de irse...La mirada de Edgeworth transmitía indiferencia, pero no era así como se sentía por dentro. La pregunta era fácil, si aquella mujer no le importaba... ¿Por qué no podía dejarla marchar?


La recorrí con la mirada una vez más, desde ese pelo de cierto tono grisáceo hasta esas botas negras con tacón. Intenté memorizar cada rasgo que formaba su rostro, tal vez esa sería la última vez que la viera. Aparté la mirada unos instantes, no quería resultar descarado.

- Franziska…-Murmuré con cierto desdén. Observé como la gente andaba de aquí para allá con prisas, para coger su avión a tiempo. Parecía mentira que el tiempo pasara con tanta rapidez, de hecho, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuando volví a depositar mi mirada en ella, estaba cabizbaja, y su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Di un paso al frente y alcé una mano, vacilante. Franziska levantó levemente la cabeza.

- Edgeworth-A pesar de las lágrimas, su voz sonó con la misma firmeza de siempre- No te acerques, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

Aquellas palabras me atravesaron como cuchillos, y aunque mi corazón latiera con fuerza, mis ojos solo denotaban indiferencia, como si la mujer que ante mí se hallaba no me importara, ni ella, ni la posibilidad de que se fuera, era lo que tenía ser criado como un von Karma. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

- Así que no vas a volver…Vas a salir huyendo-Reí de forma apagada. Franziska alzó una mano dispuesta a limpiar algunas lágrimas, pero yo fui más rápido, y se lo impedí, sujetando con determinación su muñeca.

- Es cierto. Te dejé sola, pero he cambiado Franziska, y ahora que estoy de vuelta no pienso permitir que cometas el mismo error que yo.- Franziska se limitó a dar un fuerte tirón, zafándose de mi mano. Fruncí el ceño confuso, ¿por qué me importaba tanto? Me había hecho esa misma pregunta hace años, y lo comprendí tarde, cuando me fui, fingiendo mi muerte…Separarme de ella dos veces había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho nunca, y ahora no soportaría perderla una tercera vez. Franziska von Karma…Esa mujer que asaltaba mis pensamientos un día sí y otro también, esa mujer tan firme y con cierto aire arrogante, esa mujer que me importaba tanto porque…Porque la amaba. Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para arreglar los errores de tantos años.

- He de irme- Dijo de forma cortante y decisiva. Y así es como acabaría todo, ella se iría y mi corazón se iría con ella en cuanto el avión despegara. Mi corazón se paró unos instantes, fruncí el ceño.

- No puedes irte Franziska.-Dije aquellas palabras sin pensarlo, sin ni si quiera darme cuenta de lo que pensaba admitir, de lo que pensaba hacer.

- ¿No puedo? Edgeworth…No eres mi padre, es hora de que comprendas que ya no dependo de ti- Entrecerré los ojos, no podía rendirme, no ahora, hace tiempo que aprendí que luchar por lo que de verdad te importa merece la pena, y que quien no arriesga…No gana…De ante mano sabía que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos. Pero tenía que intentarlo, porque la necesitaba, necesitaba aspirar su aroma diariamente, y observar como sonreía de forma irritablemente atractiva. Inspiré una gran bocanada de aire. Franziska se giró y comenzó a andar, no sin antes soltar un gran suspiro, se detuvo a mitad de camino y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, giró su cintura, aquellos ojos azules en los que me había perdido cientos de veces estaban ahora enrojecidos y lleno de lágrimas de nuevo. Me dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

- ¿P-Por qué no puedes dejarme marchar? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?- Formuló aquellas preguntas con dificultad, para poder entenderla mejor, recorté la distancia entre nosotros situándome a pocos centímetros de ella.

- Franziska…Yo no te estoy impidiendo nada, si es lo que quieres…Eres libre de marchar- Cerré los ojos dolorido, Franziska bufó sonoramente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir confundiéndome Edgeworth? Llegas, me dices que no me vaya…Supongamos que me quedo…Dará igual, porque tú volverás a irte- Alcé una ceja sorprendido, ¿era esa la imagen que tenía de mí? Con un brazo le rodeé la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Luego, trasladé las manos a su cara, obligándola a mirarme, su rostro se había sonrojado notablemente. Sonreí para mis adentros, luego me acerqué a ella proyectando mi aliento sobre su piel.

- Franziska…No lo entiendes, no pienso volver a irme.- Franziska cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

- E-Eso dices ahora…-Dijo con la voz entrecortada, toda su determinación había sido destruida- Siempre haces lo mismo…Me confundes, me haces creer que te quedarás…Pero luego te vas…- Negué lentamente.

- Sigues sin entenderlo, Franziska, yo no quiero irme, no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que quiera estar en estos momentos.- Ella se limitó a apretar los labios.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, cuanto siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero yo…Yo te amo, y te necesito a mi lado tanto o incluso más que respirar para vivir. Y entiendo que quieras irte, porque no te merezco…Solo quería que tuvieras esto claro antes de marcharte- Dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Cosa que no era normal en ella, ella siempre había superado cualquier obstáculo.

- Edgeworth…Quiero creerte…P…- Su frase quedó interrumpida ya que posé mis labios sobre su frente de forma tierna.

- Sé que resulta difícil, sé que te he dejado sola, sé que lo has pasado mal, no tienes que creerme, no ahora, solo te pido que me perdones- Y antes de que pudiera volver a formular alguna palabra o cualquier frase que nos hiciera más daño a ambos, me acerqué más a ella y la besé, y en ese beso puse todo el cariño y el deseo que había reprimido durante tantos años, para mi sorpresa Franziska rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a mí, correspondiendo aquel beso. Me separé de ella unos centímetros, seguidamente la miré y con los pulgares limpié las húmedas marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su hermoso rostro, seguidamente volví a besarla, esta vez de forma más intensa. Suspiré, había esperado tanto para aquel momento. Muy a mi pesar volví a separarme de ella y la observé en silencio esperando a que dijera algo. Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea, recta, seria. Después, soltando la maleta me rodeó con los brazos y murmuró sobre mi pecho las palabras que me hicieron el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Te quiero Edgeworth…No sabes cuanto- Sonreí y la abracé con fuerza, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

- Y yo a ti, Franziska…Por favor…No te vayas…No soportaría perderte- Ella negó con energía.

- No lo haré…-

Sentado en un banco del aeropuerto observé como el avión que Franziska debería haber tomado despegaba y desaparecía en el horizonte, suspiré con un profundo alivio. Seguidamente observé nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi corazón latió con fuerza, los huecos entre mis dedos parecían haber estado hechos a la medida de sus dedos. Sonreí y miré a Franziska quien arqueó las cejas, sonriente.

-Eres hermosa…- Ella río.

- Y tú un pelota- Alegó, después apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

- Te quiero- Murmuró, no me cansaba de oírlo, con la mano libre le acaricié el pelo y le besé la cabeza.

- Que sea para siempre…- Dije antes de volver a besarla en los labios.


End file.
